


Double World

by Appleee



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee
Summary: 心血来潮（半）架空？





	Double World

把他捡回家是一时決定，或许是鬼迷心窍了，他不相信命中注定，就算是随机的小概率事件也是事在人为。后来想想，他的降生就是最大的意外，又这样随心所欲地成长起来，能够按自己选择的方式死去已是十全十美的结局，如果说还有什么不满意……不，大概没有吧。

《Double World》

西索·莫罗出生于货真价实的贫民窟，臭气熏天的垃圾随意堆放，纷繁复杂的道巷道通往所有不可思议的地方。杂乱无章的表面之下既隐藏着不可违背的生存法则，又充满了混沌的巧合突发。

西索曾着迷于蹦极牌的口香糖，它在当时属于畅销品牌，天天能在闪动的黑白电视上看到，广告渗透进每家每户。它是光脚的小孩子们之间争夺的对象，资源缺乏的地方，人实际上能得到总比最低程度的需要更少，那时的西索认为争夺就是世界全部的法则，赢家获得的不仅是物资，还有活下去的权利。

在西索成长到能够买下一屋子的口香糖前，这家专门制作口香糖的公司便公布了惨不忍睹的年度报表，倒在了时代的滚轮之下。一块口香糖的粘着力不可小觑，唾液与口香糖的结合吐出具有强黏合性的胶基，这就是为什么地上的口香糖痕迹不容易清洗的原因。而这家公司刚好主打其产品的弹性。二十世纪中后期，营销策略的改变使得口香糖被摆上了收银台旁的货架，某种意义上依赖于冲动消费的商品本能为这家公司带来细水流长的收益，但各大陆展开的卫生运动让口香糖死在了铲子之下，董事和管理层不肯改变策略的执着被时代的滚轮碾压了过去。执着若不能顺应时代的潮流、社会的要求便会成为一种拖累，改名为顽固，但也不可否认飞蛾扑火是一种本能。

西索从不忌讳讨论过去，却从不谈起。过去对西索没有意义，他的骨子里的确刻着流星街的痕迹，然而流星街并不是他的故乡。思乡的人会得一种病，那就是随意爱上他人，他没有这样的病症，也不会随意爱上别人。世界是个巨大的过滤网，一层层筛选，让不同的人停留在不同的地方，要从兔子的毛里钻出来爬上爬下不是件简单的事情。西索的童年在流星街度过，在这个世界上最贫穷而混乱的地方之一，他见过许许多多在社会中摆不上台面的事情，不论是人类自己创造出来的恶果，还是强有力地依附在每一个人心中的背德感，直到他见到那个漂亮的男孩儿。

那时九岁的西索嘴里嚼着口香糖，他刚刚为了胜利钻进了几个垃圾堆，在废弃的铁道上装死，把自己压缩进猫咪才能穿过的小洞了。胜利品在他的嘴中，他毫不掩饰脸上的得意，走在不知去往何方的路上。那个男孩就从小巷上方走了下来。他穿着一尘不染的衬衫和西裤，打着同色黑领结，齐耳短发疏离地整整齐齐，一双乌黑的眼睛普通最抢手的磨砂弹珠，吸收了所有光线，咕噜噜地转向了西索。

西索以为自己得到了所有，而眼前的男孩头一次将更广阔的世界呈现在他的面前，是他从用来当冬衣的报纸上模糊瞥过的几眼，是天上定期发放物资的直升机的轰隆声，是他目前的可望不可即。西索愣了一下，随即笑了，那是一个充满着欲望的笑容，本不该出现在一个九岁的孩子的身上。西索忽然有种想法，如果自己无法靠近这个男孩，那么他必然将他毁灭，或许接近后的结果是两败俱伤，但他不能就这样让一切还没有发生的结束在这里。在这一刻，西索身上流淌着的流星街的血液暴露无遗。

最初……只是想得到而已。

**Author's Note:**

> 心血来潮（半）架空？


End file.
